Warzone
by Sunset-Peril
Summary: Nadia the Wolf has been isolated all her life, main due to her parent's occupations and affiliations. All of that isolation will end, however, when Infinite, a violent mercenary, descends on her home zone, Metropolis City, and kills everyone. Nadia, who knows nothing about anything, must find the strength and ability to make it to the rebellion alive...
1. Becoming A War Zone

A teenaged red female wolf walked around the close confines of the dirt den underneath her parents' house, the same place she'd been kept for her entire life. She had soft fur, a deep red, with innocent teal eyes as well as perfectly filed and clipped nails. She wore a bright orange dress with yellow stripes down the sides, keeping warm with a grey hoodie with red stripes over it. Her looks and obvious innocence sharply contrasted with her real identity. Either that, or her identity wasn't really her's.

Her mother was named Clawzie, an extremely dangerous criminal, possessing a series of confirmed business endeavors with Infinite the Jackal, violent mercenary, killer of Sonic, the last surviving member of the even-more-shady Jackal Squad.

Her father was an unknown assassin, but he married Clawzie, so he **had** to be extremely dangerous.

Since her parents were in deep trouble with the law, Nadia was retained to the den, ensuring her safety.

A small amount of dirt fell down the deep entrance to the den, revealing red paws that lead to a beautiful, beautifully dangerous, red she-wolf. Clawzie the Wolf had entered the den. "It's time to see the world." her voice was soothing, used to luring victims into a false sense of security.

Nadia followed her reclusive mother up, slipping a few times on dirt. "Mama? Help?" she called after slipping down a ways.

"No." Her voice grew firm and insensitive. "Figure it out."

The young wolf was stunned by her mother's uncaring ways, but eventually made her way up.

"Be nice to your daughter. She's eighteen now." Clawzie snapped at her husband, who was all black with cold yellow eyes.

"Or what?"

Clawzie snarled, threatening a cruel end to the male wolf.

He snapped his teeth, she didn't flinch. "I haven't even **seen** her since she was born." He continued, but eventually he gave up and let Clawzie win.

"You could have gone down there."

"**Why** **would** I."

"Don't complain. Your choice."

A small crash was heard as Nadia emerged from the hidden entrance and crashed into its camouflage, which consisted of assorted boxes. "What is this?" Nadia squinted at the sudden abundance of light which actually was just a normal amount of light, but she'd been kept in low light for 18 years.

"This is Metropolis City Zone." Clawzie cooed as softly as she could, but annoyance at her daughter was slowing seeping into her voice. She hoped Nadia didn't ask any more questions.

"What's that?"

"It's where we live." Clawzie's husband snarled bluntly. Normally, Clawzie would've snarled right back, but Nadia was right there watching, and she was actually quite grateful for his blunt outburst.

"What's a 'live'?"

Clawzie clenched her teeth at her daughter's ignorance, trying not to kill the young she-wolf. "It's. Where. You. Are. Right. Now. It's. Where.-" Unable to find words to continued her agitated sentence and with her daughter staring at her for clarification, she slammed her foot down and screamed in fury and frustration.

"Did-Did I do something wrong, Mama?" Nadia asked, spooked to the point where she was on all fours, and curled up till she was about two feet in length, two feet tall had she been standing.

"Quit calling me 'Mama'!" Clawzie raged, unable to settle down.

Because of her upbringing, Nadia could think of nothing to do to escape her mother's anger but to stay in that ball of red fur that she currently was.

A large explosion was then heard outside.

"What now?!" Clawzie grabbed her husband by the shoulder and forcefully dragged him out.

The sky was red.

Screams filled the air.

A silvery black creature descended from the sky, hovering about ten feet above the citizens.

Clawzie stared at the figure, trying to figure out their identity, she'd seen the creature before. She was so focused on the creature that she didn't see Nadia slip out of the house, watching the events unfold.

"All hail the Eggman Empire, resistance is futile. Your blue savior is dead." the creature snarled.

Clawzie seemed to flinch at the snarling voice. "Infinite?" She snarled. "I didn't know you survived your ordeal with Shadow." She snarled again, unable to resist taking a shot at his one known weakness.

Infinite tensed, he hovered slightly higher. "You shouldn't have done that Clawzie, now you must die with the others." He snarled brutally before unclenching his fists, revealing glowing red cubes.

Nadia gasped and ran behind a brick sign for a public building.

Infinite then flung the red cubes at the city. There was no escape from him.

Nadia pressed against the brick sign, in case the cubes made a tight turn and attacked her.

The city was then consumed in the dying screams of its citizens.


	2. Escaping the War Zone

Crying was heard as the flames crackled and reached higher among the many burning buildings in Metropolis City. A ball of red fur was shaking behind a destroyed sign. The creature's shoulders were covered in dust and rubble from the destruction of nearby buildings. It looked behind itself, revealing its face.

The creature was Nadia the Wolf. She saw the destruction of the city and gasped, her legs sprawled out after being held tensely against her body for three hours. She was covered in various cuts and bruises, none of them deep, and many of her injuries had debris in or on them. Nadia shakily stood, feeling sudden shoots of pain throughout random locations on her body. Tears streamed down her face as she absorbed the destruction of the place where she had been kept hidden for eighteen years.

How could anyone **want** to do this?

She stumbled out behind her hiding place and instantly saw bodies.

Everyone but her was dead.

There was so much spilled blood that the blood was running like rivers in the streets.

Nadia whimpered. "...Mama?..." At that moment, she turned and saw her dead parents, prompting more tears to pour down her face.

They never loved her but they were still her parents, so she was still instantly upset.

She was alone. Alone, and in a place that she knew absolutely nothing about. There was no one to tell her where to go or what to do. But, without knowledge, she knew that she had to get out. She would no longer be the last survivor of Metropolis City if she didn't escape the city and Infinite's atrocious ways. Nadia heard breathing behind her, and turned, thinking that she wasn't the only survivor, but her hope quickly turned to terror.

She was standing no more than an arm's reach from Infinite.

Her adrenaline awoke for the first time in her entire life, the muscles in her limbs twiched and grew firm underneath her skin and fur. Nadia's heartbeat skyrocketed, and just before Infinite swiped down his illusions to end her, she ran. She shot forward on four legs, just like the ancestors of her species, unable to slow down, knowing that if she slowed or if she stopped running, the Empire would surely kill her. The decimated city sped by, only visible for a split-second through the corner of her eyes.

She quickly discovered that a pile of debris was in the way of her escape route, and Infinite along with an armada of robots were still chasing her. Her mind said to find another way out, but her instincts and adrenaline wouldn't let her stop. Powered by her instincts and innate desire to flee, she jumped over the debris.

Pain surged through her arms and legs as she landed the jump, and continued running for her life, to tell the world of this atrocity. Nadia experienced a tiny moment of accomplishment as she ran past the city limits; she had escaped the city. However, she knew that she couldn't stop yet, it still was too dangerous and she would still be killed.

Nadia sprinted into lands completely unknown to her, fueled by the unending adrenaline coursing through her veins, propelling her into the rest of war-torn Mobius.

Nadia was slowing down. She had been sprinting for almost three days. She hadn't eaten or stopped in any form during that time, and her limbs ached. She was unable to sustain a stable breathing rhythm, her breaths coming in as spasms of her lungs, gasping for the air to fuel her continuing escape.

Dawn was about to break, and soon she wouldn't be able to hide in the shadows.

Nadia's legs began to shake uncontrollably every time that her arms and legs hit the ground. She began to stumble, and her vision blurred. Nadia's side went crashing into the ruins of a structure, steel forming a type of artificial cave. She fell to the ground, rolling underneath the steel. Her eyes began to flutter as pain surged viciously though her young body. She wasn't very strong before her escape, but she had used up all the strength she had running for her life.

The surging pain made its way to her head, causing her vision to blur even more, when she saw a red creature, free will echoing through its movements.

Nadia began to lose consciousness, and the last thing she heard was the creature's voice.

"There's a victim in those ruins!"


End file.
